Labrys vs Spider-Man
L vs SM DBX2.jpg|Simbiothero Version 2 L vs SM DBX.jpg|Simbiothero Version 1 One has a giant rocket-axe and a guardian spirit and the other has spider powers. One is an Android girl and the other is a Human teenager. One has a Brooklyn accent and the other is from Queens. Sure, let's make them fight! The Interlude New York City, Long Island, Queens, 2:47 PM (Cue Interlude Track 1) Spider-Man: Spider-Man. Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can. The web-slinging hero of New York absentmindedly swung around his home neighbourhood of Queens while humming his famous tune. With school ending early due to some idiot pulling the fire alarm when he shouldn't have, Peter Parker had rushed home, discreetly put on his superhero outfit and ventured out to the world. Spider-Man: Now, where did Danny say we should meet? Danny Rand, AKA the Iron Fist, had planned for he, Peter and some other superheroes to meet up and discuss who would lead their brand new group: The East Coast Avengers. However, Peter was forgetful, as was the rest of his friends, and had quickly let knowledge of the exact meet-up location. But when you lead a life like he does, it's understandable. Spider-Man shot webbing at a building, then used it to reel himself up and land feet-first on the rooftop. He scratched his head when he realized that no one else was here. Spider-Man: Huh. I thought this was the place. ???: You too huh? Hearing a familiar voice, Peter looked to the left and saw one of his friends emerge from behind a ventilation shaft. Spider-Man: Oh, hey Tigra! Isn't this where we were supposed to meet? The tiger woman shrugged, stifling a bored yawn in her throat. Tigra: I don't know. Danny's an idiot and never specified in the first place. Did I forget to mention that Danny Rand never specifies? Ever? Well, now you know. Spider-Man: Of course he didn't. (sigh). Well, I'm bored already. You wanna got stomp on some baddies? Tigra: Yeah, why not? Oh wait, hey! Why don't we have a race to see who can find a bad guy the fastest? Spider-Man: Alright! Bye! Peter ran to the edge of the rooftop and vaulted across onto another, much to Tigra's dismay. Tigra: Hey! Not fair! She overcame her irritation by going on all-fours and pouncing after the web-slinging superhero. Spider-Man glanced back and noticed that Tigra was quickly catching up with him, causing him to hasten his pace while keeping his eyes peeled for anyone dumb enough to commit crime on this bright and sunny day. A few building hops later and Tigra spotted something in the corner of her eyes. Mid-air, she glanced down and saw a blond-haired woman beating up a couple of people. Tigra smirked and halted herself upon landing on the next rooftop. Tigra: Ha! I win Spidey! The tiger woman jumped down, her eyes set on the blond brawler in the alleyway below. Her words eventually reached Spider-Man's ears and he glanced back just in time to see his friend disappear from his vision. Spider-Man: Aw man! His web-slinging caught the eyes of an observant person sat atop the edge of nearby building rooftop. ???: What the heck? Is that one of those 'Symbiotes' Mitsuru-chan? Mitsuru: It seems unlikely, but I want you to investigate anyways. I trust that you arrived and were given your equipment? ???: Mhm. 5 minutes beforehand (Cue Interlude Track 2) Sent on a mission to investigate the western world's 'Symbiotes', the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Labrys had arrived to New York, having earned a tip about a couple of certain web-slinging individuals in colourful costumes. That was the case about an hour ago. Now the Android girl sat by her lonesome at the edge of a roof, gazing out at the gorgeous New York skyline out of curiosity and yawn-inducing boredom. Labrys: Wow. I didn't know America was so beautiful. It's like Inaba! Maybe even better! A black peacoat placed over her covered much of her robotic limbs as well as her Inaba school uniform, which she had insisted she keep on. For nostalgia's sake. Labrys would've stayed like this for hours had a colourful shape not suddenly enter her field of vision. Caught off-guard, Labrys titled her head to see a person in a red and blue costume hopping across rooftops with ease and well-paced agility. The costume had a spider-like resemblance designed into it, earning some suspicion from the Android girl. Labrys: What the heck? Is that my target Mitsuru-chan? The comms device attached to her right ear buzzed to life with the voice of a stern woman. Mitsuru: It seems unlikely, but I want you to investigate anyways. I trust that you arrived and were given your equipment? Labrys: Mhm. Her rocket-powered double axe rested on her back, giving her the appearance of a metallic Angel. Labrys sat up and with the snap of her fingers, the rocket-axe activated and propelled her into the air. She gave chase to the colourful person in the air, though it didn't too long for the chased to realize that they were being followed. Spider-Man skided to a halt, almost falling off of the edge of a building as he did so. His Spider-Sense tingling, Peter faced upwards and vaulted to the side just in time to jump out of the way for Labrys' landing. Slightly crouched down from his jump, Peter stared out at the newcomer. A black peacoat, and blue hair tied in a ponytail as well as partially covered in a Knight's plume, the web-slinger was puzzled by the stranger's bizarre appearance. Labrys looked to the right and noticed that the colourful person was staring straight at her, unflinching as her crimson red eyes locked on to their's. Labrys: Hiya! Spider-Man shook himself out of his staring and stood up for a proper greetings. Spider-Man: Uh, hi there. Who are you? Labrys tilted her head to the side and pressed her hand onto her right ear's comms device. Labrys: Should I introduce myself Mitsuru-chan? Mitsuru (from the comms device): Hmm. Yes, but tread carefully. His name is Peter Parker, although he's more well-known as Spider-Man, the web-slinging superhero of New York City. Good luck Labrys. Labrys glanced to the 'Spider-Man' and realized that the colourful costume's more intricate design and resemblance near-perfectly matched the title bestowed upon the man named Peter Parker. Labrys: Spider-Man huh? I'm Labrys! Nice to meet ya! Spider-Man: (Labrys? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the name of a double-bited axe that the Greeks used? If so, then that's a strange name to call your kid, let alone your daughter. And why does she have a Brooklyn accent?) Uhhh... Hi, there Labrys! I'm- Labrys: Oh, I know who ya are! You're Peter Par-'' With his first, actual, name stated out loud to the world, Spider-Man hastily rushed over to the Android girl and cupped his hand around her mouth, muffling her, much to her surprise. ''Labrys: (muffled gibberish, most likely shocked protesting). Spider-Man: Listen, lady. I don't need the whole world to know my actual name! So just be quiet about it alright? After a moment or two, she nodded in agreement and Spider-Man removed his hand from her mouth. Labrys rubbed her cheeks with her hands. However, as soon as she realized it, her hands weren't gloved so Peter got a flu view of her white-tipped fingers and red arms. He was taken aback by this, his mind swirling in a vortex of confusion and suspicion. What the heck is with those arms? Are they prosthetics? Is she a robot? Peter took a quick lesson, studying anything out of the blue with the Android girl. Mainly the plume, light-blue hair, red arms and was that metal legs? Spider-Man: Are you a robot!? Labrys: Yeah! I'm a Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon! And I'm here on a mission to investigate 'Symbiotes'! Spider-Man: (On a mission to investigate Symbiotes? Who sent her? S.H.I.E.L.D.? The Sinister Six maybe? I should probably ask.) Who sent you here? Labrys: Sorry pal. I can't tell ya that! But I do have some questions for you. Spider-Man: Yeah, sorry about this, but I gotta go... Cuz I... Uh... I-I have school! Yeah! I have school right now! She didn't buy it, raising her eyebrow and her hands wandering the handle of her rocket-axe. Labrys: Really. You have school? Spider-Man: Yeah! Bye! And with that he took a few steps to the building's edge, but Labrys wasn't gonna let him have his way. HERE WE GOOOO!!!! (Cue Battle Track) Labrys: Oh no you don't! The Android girl took off her peacoat and launched one of her fists in her signature Chain Knuckle attack. Extending out with a chain to reel it back in, her white-tipped finger and red fist halted Spider-Man dead in his tracks as it cracked the rooftop in front of him. Peter looked over to Labrys, his shock visible even on his mask. Labrys smirked, but the superhero's response was something she never expected. (Stop Track) Spider-Man: You have a metal arm?! That's so cool! Labrys, bewildered by this, used the chain in her arm to reel her fist back in place. But Peter was already amazed by her attack as well as shocked by the school uniform that had been hidden inside her now discarded peacoat. Labrys noticed this and was a bit flustered, having hoped to keep her peacoat on until she returned home. But because of her rather irrational move... It was far too late for that. Spider-Man: Uh. Why are you wearing a school uniform? Labrys: I. Uh... Spider-Man: Are you from Japan miss Labrys: Yeah! I'm from Inaba! Spider-Man: Inaba, huh? That's pretty cool. I live here, in Queens. It's pretty nice, but probably not as nice as where you come from. Labrys: Huh, well you'd be right about that Spidey. Silence soon filled the air afterwards, though neither the superhero nor the Android did anything about it. Spider-Man: Soooo... What do you wanna do? Labrys: Well I do have som-'' '???: You'll be fresh meat!' The new voice sounded raspy and rough as it cut through the silence between Peter and Labrys. Originating from below, Labrys walked over to the edge of the roof, reaching Spider-Man's side, the latter already looking down below. ''Labrys: What was that? And what's going on? Spider-Man: That. He pointed down and Labrys followed suit and looked down. Two hulking beings, one white and black and the other completely red, were brawling with one another. Red Being: Is that all you can do? The red being ducked down to evade a claw slash, rose up with an uppercut and then sent tendrils made of it's own body to lash out at it's enemy. It's enemy, the white being, used it's own body substance to form a giant sphere that covered itself completely, deflecting off the red tendrils which retreated back into it's owner. Labrys: What the heck is that? Spider-Man: Hey, keep your voice down and have a seat! This is gonna get fun! The Android girl glanced to Spider-Man, who was now sitting at the edge of the rooftop, his mask taken off and sat next to him. Peter was spectating the fight occurring in the alleyway below while chomping on some potato chips from a bag. Labrys: Uh, what're ya doin? Peter: Eating chips and watching them fight. Have a seat. They don't look like they're gonna end pretty soon. Labrys reluctantly took a seat beside the web-slinger, continually eyeing him as she did so. A few moments passed by and Peter finally noticed her red eyes just staring at him as if he was an Alien from outer-space. Peter: What? Labrys reached out and poked him square in the eye ceasing his eating and making him wince. Peter: Ow! What was that for? Labrys: Just wanted to see if you're actually Human or not. Also you haven't answered my question pal. Who are those two? And why are they fighting? Peter: Oh them? Yeah, those are Symbiotes. Needless to say, Labrys was quite shocked by this revelation. Labrys: What?! Those are the Symbiotes?! Peter: Yeah. Labrys: Why are they fighting? Peter: Okay so that one is called Anti-Venom. He pointed to the white hulking being who had formed it's arms into scythes and charged at it's enemy. Peter: He's trying to 'purify' that guy over there, Carnage. He pointed to the red hulking being who had formed it's arms into maces and was now clashing with Anti-Venom's scythes in a whirl of weapons. Labrys: Purify? What do ya mean? Peter went on to explain Anti-Venom's ability to cure toxins and diseases from living beings by forcefully injecting self-made anti-bodies into the afflicted being, as well as it's other abilities such as the abilities it inherited from Peter, AKA Spider-Man, himself when the same Symbiote tried to bond with him, but he rejected. Labrys then asked about the red being, Carnage, and why it was trying to destroy such a powerful being with amazing curative powers. Peter: Well, Anti-Venom is his father. Labrys: What?! He explained how the Anti-Venom Symbiote had produced Symbiote offspring, all of whom were deranged and murderous, including the Carnage Symbiote who had come into the possession of a serial killer. Labrys: So all of this right here, happened because you didn't want the Symbiote? You know you could've used it for good considering it's healing powers. Peter: Well you see, back then Venom, as it was called, wanted to kill me. Labrys: Oh... Nevermind then. Peter: Yeah, thought so. What about you? You're a robot, yet you act more Human than some of my friends and the villains I've beaten. Why's that? Now it was Labrys' turn to explain. Though she didn't want to at first, Peter eventually nagged her enough to reveal her rather tragic and saddening past. Labrys: There. Happy? Peter: No. Not really, like that's not what I expected at all! Labrys: What did ya expect?! Sunshine and rainbows? Peter: No. I expected there to be like a Star Wars moment where you bust out of table holding you down and go 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!' It was mind-blowing that the Symbiotes brawling below didn't hear Peter's exaggerated mock shout of pain given their enhanced senses. Meanwhile Labrys just blankly stared at him, blinking once every 3 seconds. Labrys: What? Peter: (sigh of disappointment). Nevermi-Oh crap! He had thrown his hands in the air following his sigh of disappointment. This motion had caused his bag of potato chips to launch into the air and fall down into a conveniently placed garbage bin, despite his best efforts to catch it. Peter: Oh dang it! Hearing giggling from his left, Peter tilted his head in that direction to see Labrys, with both hands covering her mouth, struggling to control herself, though eventually she just couldn't hold it down and entered a fit of hysterical and infectious laughter which lasted quite awhile. Peter, in that amount of time, just slumped forward with a look of 'Not Amused' on his face. Labrys: Ah... Ahaha..! Ah... Peter: You done now? Labrys: Yeah... I'm done... That was-'' Peter: Unexpected? ''Labrys: Yeah. Peter: Huh. Thought so. Dang it, now my chips are gone! And I had just spent the last of my money on them too! Aw... Labrys patted the saddened and disappointed Peter on the back. Labrys: Oh, cheer up pal! I'll buy ya one later. Peter glanced to her with a hopeful expression on his face. Peter: Really? You mean it? She nodded with a bright smile. A giant grin formed the web-slinging hero's face. Peter: Tha- Anti-Venom: You're dead meat Carnage! Carnage: Says the father who never loved me! Anti-Venom: I am NOT your father! Now die! They had completely forgotten about the Symbiotes fighting below. Both Labrys and Peter glanced down just in time to see the hulking Aliens lunge at each other, their fangs bared and their claws extended. They would've clashed mid-air had a red rift not suddenly emerge and suck Anti-Venom in. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, leaving Carnage to slash at empty air and land on the ground befuddled. Labrys: What the heck was that? Peter: (shrugs). Beats me. But we can't exactly let Carnage roam around unchecked, soooo.... He, with his mask in his hands, looked to Labrys who met his eyes with an anticipating stare. Peter: You thinking what I'm thinking? Labrys smirked a sly one at that. Labrys: Beatdown time? Peter: Yup! He placed his mask over his face and motioned for Labrys to catch the serial killer's attention. Labrys: Hey pal! Success! Carnage looked up with a puzzled look on it's normally deranged face. Spider-Man: What's up Cass? You seem stressed out on this particularly wonderful day. Ain't that right Labrys? The web-slinging teen shot a glance to his new friend. Labrys: Ya're right about that! Now let's deal some punishment! Both heroes jumped off the edge, each aiming one of their legs for Carnage's face. Carnage: Oh fu-'' His distracted words and reflexes weren't agile enough to evade a joint knockout dive-kick from the two heroes, sending him sprawling on the alleyway ground. Labrys and Spider-Man both touched down then proceeded to walk over to the down Symbiote. From his flat-on-back perspective, Carnage could narrowly see his attackers looming over him though his hazy and star-filled vision. ''Carnage: Spider-Man? How-'' Spider-Man: It's called being awesome Cass. Something you're not. ''Carnage: I'll get you, you mother-'' Labrys: Hey! Language pal! The Android silenced Carnage with a Chain Knuckle, knocking him unconscious. Spider-Man: Hm. Good one. Labrys: Thanks! The two heroes exchanged a high-five. '''DBX? The Aftermath New York City, Long Island, Queens 8:27 PM We come to several hours after Carnage was incapacitated. Spider-Man is seen hopping across rooftops with Labrys following not too far behind, flying in the air using her rocket-powered axe to do so. Labrys: So, where are we headed Spidey? Spider-Man: Just follow me. I gotta introduce you to my friends! Labrys: Oh, do you mean the other superheroes in this city? Spider-Man: That and because they're my friends. Having spent the day touring all of New York, Labrys had gotten even more acquainted with the web-slinging hero's alter-ego, Peter Parker, and was excited to meet other people just like him. Her comms device buzzed to life with the voice of a stern woman. Mitsuru (from comms device): Labrys? What are you doing? Why haven't you returned to the harbour? Did something happen? Should I send Ai- Labrys: Mitsuru? Mitsuru (from comms device): Yes? Labrys: Call me later alright? Before the woman could even respond, Labrys disabled her comms device as she increased her flight's pace in order to keep up Spider-Man, who was now slinging around, using his webbing, around the city. Spider-Man: Hey! Labrys! Up here! He shot webbing at a tall skyscraper and reeled himself upwards. Labrys followed, turning up and ascending up the massively tall building. Spider-Man front flipped and landed a superhero landing atop the rooftop. '???: You're late Spidey. A deep voice called out and Spider-Man glanced up to see that all of his friends had gathered. Tigra: Hello! Nova: What's good Peter? Luke Cage: What's happening bro? Iron Fist: What took you so long? Spider-Man scratched his head as he straightened his posture. Spider-Man: Yeah, sorry guys. Just touring along the city. Nova: You live here. Why would you want to do that on a day where school ends early? Spider-Man: Oh it wasn't for me. It was for my friend. Earning multiple raised eyebrows from his friends, Peter grinned underneath his colourful mask. Iron Fist: Your friend? Who's your-'' Suddenly, from behind the web-slinging hero, a fiery shape soared high into the air before hovering down slowly onto the rooftop, much to everyone's, except Spider-Man, surprise. Labrys: Hey there! The Android girl waved a friendly hand at Peter's friends. They stood still, unsure of what to do or say back. Spider-Man: So this is my friend. Her name is Labrys. Labrys titled her head to the side, gazing with curiosity in her crimson red eyes. ''Nova: What kind of name is Labrys? Tigra: Don't you pay attention in class? That's the name of a double-bites axe that the Ancient Greeks use. Iron Fist: I think the more important question is why is she here Peter? This was supposed to be a secret meeting. Spider-Man: So? Can't we add another member to our soon-to-be-formed ranks? His friends exchanged glances. Then they huddled together and whispered to one another while Spider-Man and Labrys looked to each other with raised eyebrows. His friends broke the huddle and faced the two. Luke Cage: We've come to an agreement. Tigra: She can join... Nova: If she can take all of us at once in a fight! Iron Fist: Right now. Spider-Man hesitated at this, and began panicking when Labrys turned to him with a smile on her face. Spider-Man: (Even if she's a robot with extendable arms, she can't take all of them in a fight!) Labrys, wait! Too late as a blue light emanated from the Androind girl. It shone brighter and brighter then died down in an instant. Spider-Man opened his eyes to see a massive floating woman towering beside Labrys. Even his friends were taken aback from the newly emerged, mechanical maiden with red runes hovering all around it. Labrys unfolded her rocket-axe and entered a battle-stance, staring down the uneasy group of superheroes. Labrys: Alright ya hotheads! Time for your punishment! Ariadne! She charged forward with her axe raised. Spider-Man just looked down and shook his head with a smile. Spider-Man: Huh. Did not see that coming. (An old thought resurfaces in his head) Oh yeah, I forgot to ask her about her Brooklyn accent. Eh, I'll ask her after this battle, it's gonna get exciting! Next DBX!!! The Result The winner is... Friendship? Hope you enjoyed this DBX!!! In the meantime, why don't you go check out these other pages: TheOneLegend's One Minute Melee Fanon Page TheOneLegend's Death Battle Fanon Page Have a good day/night!!!- TheOneLegend :)Category:What-If? DBXs Category:TheOneLegend DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies